Reibatos
is a life-form that appeared in the TV series, Ultra Fight Orb, as the series's main antagonist.http://m-78.jp/orb/news/2998/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Reibatos's profile in "Ultra Fight Orb" Subtitle: Character History 'Ultra Fight Orb' Reibatos was a remnant of Alien Reiblood, who had managed to inherit all that was left of the once-powerful Alien's Genes. With the ability to resurrect and control monsters as well, Reibatos sought to succeed in where his master had failed: The conquest of the Galaxy. Before he could do so though, opposition stood in his way, in the form of the Ultra Brothers. Finding Ultraman Zero on Planet Yomi, Reibatos first sent the pair of Juda Specter and Mecha Gomora to deal with the Ultra. Just as the Ultra was being double-teamed though, Zero was saved by the arrival of Ultraman Orb (who had earlier been attacked by Demaaga, which had also been revived by Reibatos). Working together, the two ultras managed to destroy their attackers. Shortly after though, Reibatos appeared himself to reveal his plan, and decided to strengthen his assault by summoning more monsters to attack: Hyper Zetton, Twintail, Gudon, Birdon, King Joe, and Vict Lugiel. Reibatos left the Ultras to be at the mercy of the revived monsters while he fled the scene. However, the Ghost Sorcerer was caught by Ultraman Orb (while Zero, and the newly arrived Zoffy, Jack, and Seven were left to deal with the monsters.) Orb and Reibatos battled on a stray meteor, but even after Orb turned into his Orb Trinity form, Reibatos's immortality allowed the Ghost Sorcerer to defeat the Ultra in battle and flee once more. Reibatos then headed to the Monster Graveyard, where he could find and use the one object needed for is evil plan: The Giga Battle Nizer! Using his newfound power to revive the Monster Tyrant to battle against Zoffy and Jack, the Ghost Sorcerer fled the scene once more to begin the revival process for summoning a new Monster Army. Before his army could be revived though, Reibatos was confronted by Orb once again, this time in his new Emerium Slugger form! Thanks to spending 10 years training with Zero and Seven, Orb's new abilities and experience allowed him to thrash Reibatos, and after slicing up the Ghost Sorcerer faster than his immortality could handle, Orb Emerium Slugger struck Reibatos with the ES Specium attack. Unknown to the Ultras though, the Giga Battle Nizer had mysterious disappeared shortly after the fight, and despite Orb's best efforts, Reibatos was still alive! (Albeit mortally wounded.) Enraged that his plan had be thwarted, the Ghost Sorcerer tried to revive the one being that could kill the Ultra Brothers: Ultraman Belial! However after his powers failed to do so, Reibatos came to a startling realization: Ultraman Belial was alive! Before he could comprehend the situation, Reibatos was confronted and destroyed once more... This time by someone else... Weapons and Abilities * to be added Behind the scenes Portrayal * to be added Notes * to be added Gallery to be added References Category:Villain Category:Ultra Fight Orb Monsters